pursuit_of_the_truth_novelfandomcom-20200214-history
Ancient will from Yin Death Region
Three ancient wills from Yin Death Region were the Servants of Harmonious Morus Alba. They were the guides of Yin Death's Children.Ch. 1242 They were the masters of the countless worlds in the vortex.Ch. 1240 The gray-robed old man was the head of the three great wills. He knew many other secrets that the other two wills were not aware of.Ch. 1244 Appearance Three wills had an appearance of bald old men in black, white and grey robes. Their eyes contained a profound look with the signs of time. Background In the past, once Lie Shan Xiu thought the Berserkers had already risen to power and he wanted to take over True Morning Dao World and turn it into the Berserkers' True World, the ancient will from Yin Death Region destroyed his plans. It had threatened to kill all the Berserkers and forced him to go to the Barren Lands of Divine Essence to search for their entrance to the Fifth True World.Ch. 891 Lie Shan Xiu made a promise with the ancient will. The First God of Berserkers was supposed to help them and it was supposed to listen to the orders of the one who could bring up ripples of power, which would be the call for Evil Spirits' guards and Surging Indulgers' murderous fiends.Ch. 706 Lie Shan Xiu was also the first Yin Death's Child that Yin Death Region eventually recognized and supported at full strength.Ch. 726 History Book 3 When Su Ming was chased by blue sword, he drew attention of the ancient will from Yin Death Region with a familiar ripple of power from his body. The ancient will remembered Lie Shan Xiu's promise about his successor. One day, when Dao Yuan travelled the galaxy with thousands of longships, he visited the Land of Berserkers.Ch. 733 There, after arrival at Freezing Sky Island. His Dao Slaves were fighting Su Ming, Yu Xuan and Xiao Huang.Ch. 736 Su Ming's body was destroyed by Dao Slave 21. Only his soul survived. When Su Ming got Abyss Death Aura, he felt three souls acting as seals on his own soul. These three souls made a promise to help Su Ming, if he released them.Ch. 741 These souls killed remaining Dao Slaves. When Dao Yuan was about to die, ancient will from Yin Death Region prevented it. Thanks to that shocked Dao Yuan ordered everyone wearing Subsidiary Constellation Robe connected to his Sacred Constellation Robe to descend to the Land of Berserkers. The path through the Yin Death Vortex was opened for them and they descended without problems.Ch. 742 Dao Yuan was screaming his orders to kill everyone. Thousand of Dao Slaves attacked Su Ming, who used his Origin divine ability. Many Dao Slaves aged and lost their life force, which was absorbed by Su Ming's soul.Ch. 743 Su Ming made one last attack against Dao Yuan, but he failed. When Su Ming's soul was disappearing, white ancient will made the world freeze and asked him if he wants to be Yin Death's Child for Yin Death's Fragmented Worlds.Ch. 744 It offered to save Ninth Summit, Su Ming's elder brothers and protect the Land of Berserkers, but his conditions were to wear a black steel mask and head to the Barren Lands of Divine Essence to search for the king of Yin Death's Fragmented Worlds or an entrance to the Fifth Great True World. Moreover, he explained that once Su Ming wore this mask, he will no longer have freedom, lose his ability to love, he will become cold and heartless, lose all sense of pain, will no longer be himself. Su Ming agreed, but he asked for seven days to wait, heal his eldest senior brother, kill all Dao Slaves and a chance to kill Dao Yuan himself. Ancient being accepted these terms. All present Dao Slaves simply exploded and Dao Yuan's Constellation Robe lost it's power.Ch. 745 After Su Ming put the mask on, ancient being opened a path to the Barren Lands of Divine Essence.Ch. 747 Book 4 Three senior brothers of Su Ming, Hu Zi, Hua Yan Yue and eldest senior brother, decided to get stronger no matter what price. They obeyed the black ancient will from Yin Death Region and they conquered the other continents there in the vortex. They fulfilled its requests. They got Brand known as Dark Dawn’s Ghost and and became Dark Dawn Expanse Cosmos’ Sacrificial Children.Ch. 1166 After Su Ming was sent to the Fifth True World, people with the Masks of Anger, Grief, and Resentment were sitting in the depth of the fifth ocean. They were wondering if Su Ming was a person needed by the 180 Expanse Cosmoses of Dark Dawn.Ch. 1031 When Su Ming spent nearly a century on the Abyss Vessel Planet in the Fifth True World, he figured out it was fake. Then a mask appeared in front of him. It was the same mask that he was forced to wear, when he left Yin Death Region. Su Ming understood that the ancient will from Yin Death Region wanted to make him the fifth guardian in the fifth ocean. Su Ming made a connection of Lie Shan Xiu and Tian Xie Zi becoming masked people. Then a voice of the ancient will from Yin Death Region spoken to him. It wanted him to wear the Mask of Cessation and become the fifth guardian of Dark Dawn Ocean, the Envoy of Cessation. The power of kismet of True Morning Dao World from Dao Kong’s body clashed against the mask. The ancient will knew it was Su Xuan Yi's machinations. When kismet was defeated, Ecang’s presence spread out to fight, but it was shattered. When the mask covered his face, Su Ming used his black stone fragment, the Seed of Life Extermination to find its flaw. A figure of the Old Man Extermination appeared and he touched the mask. As the structures of mask were being rapidly disassembled, the ancient will was shocked for the first time. The mask disintegrated. The ancient will collapsed the space around them and the storm stirred up in the fifth ocean.Ch. 1032 Book 5 After Su Ming's clash with the ancient will from Yin Death Region, the fifth ocean evaporated. People with the Masks of Happiness, Anger, Grief, and Resentment disappeared. Several days later, Su Ming walked out of the fog with the bald crane. Su Ming suspected Lie Shan Xiu and Tian Xie Zi being two of the four masked people. To find them, he needed to find the ancient will from Yin Death Region. He decided to return to True Morning Dao World.Ch. 1033 Book 6 Three ancient wills from the depths of Yin Death Vortex didn't like that Su Ming returned to Berserkers' world. They sent their Divine Clones, whle still waking up from their slumber. One of Divine Clones made sea creatures from Dead Sea attack, but Su Ming exterminated them all with the God of Berserkers' Palm.Ch. 1238 Next, he chased away Divine Clones after using End of Wills Sword.Ch. 1239 Some time later, three ancient wills descended themselves as old men in black, white, and gray robes. They tried to kill Su Ming, but he pushed them back with his powerful will. They introduced themselves as the Servants of Morus Alba and regretted that Su Xuan Yi and even Di Tian interfered with their testing of Su Ming before. As they wanted to obliterate him, Su Ming summoned his True Morning Dao World into into the Berserkers' world. Su Ming recognized the white-robed old man was the one, who made him go to the Barren Lands of Divine Essence. After being shocked, three old men halted all changes in the world by making an illusion of Morus Alba's wings appear in the sky. As they executed First Wave, Su Ming felt danger and used God of Berserkers Transformation. He made the illusory wings crumble. Three old men were shocked by his power. Before the transformation ended, Su Ming used his powerful will and by clenching his fist, he destroyed white-robed man in body and soul.Ch. 1243 Next, he moved towards black-robed old man, who had Brands on his senior brothers. Gray-robed old man made black-robed one became Circumferential Seal and he himself became Circumferential Slaughter. As they used the might of the sky and earth, Su Ming casted Mountain Shifter Art to supress the square fog and Ocean Remover to froze the circle in the sky with the Light of Extreme Darkness. Then he used End of Wills Sword, which destroyed black-robed old man with no chances of him going through reincarnation. Gray-robed old man was wondering whether Morus Alba was using Su Ming to kill the three of them or that they just weren't his opponent. But he knew that Su Ming still hasn’t woken up and couldn't be considered as the Converted Child. He burned himself and turned into a one hundred thousand feet butterfly formed of gray smoke. Tian Bai recognized it as a projection of Harmonious Morus Alba of the ancient legends. Su Ming manifested the Barren Cauldron and it's Enchanted Soul torn the right wing of the gray butterfly into pieces. To finally kill it, Su Ming used the white ring.Ch. 1245 Powers Ancient will from Yin Death Region had power of Third Step. Even outside Yin Death Vortex, with their great wills, they could fight even against Antecedental Spirits. Circumferential Seal and Circumferential Slaughter are divine abilities with great sealing power. The gray-robed old man could turn into a gray butterfly, a projection of real Morus Alba. It could stir up the destructive wind with flapping its wings. First Wave of Morus Alba’s wings is a powerful divine ability. It had a hint of legendary power of Harmonious Morus Alba’s wings. Quotes "This is your life. You cannot fight back against it. From the moment you wore the mask and was sent into Divine Essence Star Ocean, your path in your life has already been decided. No matter how hard you try to change it, you cannot escape from it… Your fate is to become the bearer of the Mask of Cessation in Dark Dawn Ocean!" "I, Servant of Morus Alba, will burn myself! I will burn my thoughts and turn into a butterfly!" Reference List Category:Characters